Anna/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Anna. Fire Emblem Warriors *"Just leave it to me!" *"Don't give up! As long as hope survives, so too shall we!" *"Let's go!" *"Done and done!" *"Sorry. You're bad for business!" *"Thanks for coming!" *"Come back soon!" *"I'm not your average shopgirl." *"It was no big deal." *"We're on a roll!" *"You're amazing, Lyn! I had no idea you were so strong." *"Wow! Your friends are lucky to have you fighting for them, Celica!" *"Not bad, Chrom! I think you could be a legend one day." *"Way to go, Caeda! There's nothing as powerful as a girl in love!" *"And I thought your sewing skills were impressive, Oboro!" *"Now I see why they keep you around, Niles!" *"You've got the kind of cutthroat style that every entrepreneur needs!" *"I'm also quite the shopkeeper, you know." *"I'm just trying my best!" *"Maybe with you helping me, Celica!" *"I'll always take a compliment from you, Chrom!" *"Umm... Probably not!" *"Thanks! Next time you come into my shop, I'll give you a nice discount." *"Good! The more enemies defeated, the better!" *"I always do better when you're around." *"I'm here to help!" *"This is gonna be fun." *"I'm here to fight with you...so don't do anything rash!" *"Point me to the bad guys." *"You came! Let's get this under control." *"I couldn't leave my favorite customer in danger!" *"Thank you, Lyn. I'm so honored I can rely on you." *"You came, Celica! You're even nicer than I thought you were." *"You were a big help, Owain. How would you like a weapon named after you?" *"Oh, Frederick. Whenever I need you, you're always there." *"Lucina! How did you get here so quickly?" *"I feel lucky you were here to help, Xander." *"I can't believe you showed up...for free!" *"Anything for a friend like you." *"Of course! I'll always come for you, Celica!" *"Ooh! I've got the perfect one for you back at the shop." *"I'm always happy to do you a favor, Frederick!" *"Excellent! Now I have something to look forward to." *"Grateful enough to buy some of my wares?" *"I'm sure you'd do the same for me." *"The enemy's tough... Let me have a shot!" *"I wish my sales were doing this well." *"At what point does my strength reach legendary levels?" *"You couldn't pay me enough to let you through!" *"Don't think I'll hold back, Lyn!" *"There's no getting through me, Celica." *"Tiki...I wish there was another way!" *"A good merchant knows the value of a good fight." *"Ooh! Navarre--are you ready to see how much I've improved?" *"It's not personal, Cordelia. It's just business!" *"I'm always up for a challenge!" *"If you say so, Lyn!" *"It's an honor, Celica. Let's just get right to it, OK?" *"Don't worry. I haven't forgotten!" *"You're forgiven, in advance. Actually... I take that back!" *"At the very least, I'm going to try!" *"What if I paid you to, Cordelia? Hmm... Probably couldn't afford to anyway." *"I must be doing something right if I won against you, Lyn." *"I'm sorry, Celica. It's not like I meant to win..." *"I beat the legendary Marth?! That seems unlikely." *"I beat a princess! Oh no. Is that allowed?" *"I hate to see you lose, Sakura!" *"Don't worry about it, Takumi. You fought well!" *"So, what's next?" Category:Quotes